Watch it Lester
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Phil is picked on by his college classmates constantly, will a visitor to the school make them see Phil in a new light? Au. Non-Youtuber!Phil. Fluff.


**Pairing** - Phan

**Warnings** - None.

Non-Youtuber!Phil. College Au. Fluff.

* * *

"Hey, watch it Lester!" a girl from his college class, Sophie, barked at him as he made his way to his desk.

"S-sorry" Phil stuttered, not quite sure what he had done to annoy her.

"Yeah whatever, you're blocking my view. Move." She glares, trying to look around him. Phil scampers towards his desk, glancing back to see what they were so interested in. Most of the people in his class were focused on the white board. It seemed that one of the guys had worked out how to link his phone to the projector and they were now watching YouTube videos.

The video they were currently watching seemed to be the tail end of some sort of horror let's play. Phil only caught the last few seconds of it, but it seemed to be a blonde haired guy screaming in terror before pausing the game, He made a fist at the camera and the video ended.

"What should we watch next?" the guy with the phone asked, looking at the majority of the class.

"Danisnotonfire!" Sophie called back, earning sounds of approval from most of the group. The boy, Gareth if Phil remembered correctly, typed a few things onto his phone and brought up the channel.

"Look, a new upload!" One of Sophie's friends squealed in excitement. Phil saw the video titled "I talk to myself" highlight in red on the screen and then Dan's face appeared.

The room went relatively quite as everyone listened to what Dan had to say, almost hanging on his every word. The brunette on screen spoke with dramatic flair, describing the times that he had been caught talking to himself.

Phil couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stories, looking through his bag for his book.

"You got a problem Lester?" Sophie growled, drawing the class's attention away from the video and onto him. Phil felt his cheeks heat up and picked up a pen to twirl between his fingers in nervousness.

"N-no." Phil mutters, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What's with the eye rolling then?!" She persists, leaning forward in her chair.

"N-nothing. It just sounds a little over-dramatic is all?" Phil tries, not liking all this attention on himself.

"It's called being creative Lester." Sophie glared. "Something you wouldn't know anything about, being as boring as you are. Go back to your books and don't get involved, creep."

Most of the class burst out laughing at him, only stopping once the lecturer bursts through the door.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Mr. Thompson rushes, clearly flustered. "There's been a little bit of a commotion, so I got distracted."

"Geeze sir, what's happened?" a voice calls from the back of the class.

"Oh, nothing huge or anything. It's just some guy's been spotted wandering around the corridors of the English department looking for someone. Apparently some of the students recognised him from the internet and started chasing him, so he's run off somewhere in the school and no-one can find him. The one's who chased him said his name was 'Dan isn't in flames' or something." The lecturer shrugged.

"Danisnotonfire?!" The girls shrieked, causing the class to break out in a quiet commotion.

"Yeah, that was it!" Mr. Thompson agrees, snapping his fingers in recognition.

"Oh my gosh, c'mon let's go!" Sophie shouts, making to get out of her seat.

"I don't think so Sophie. Class has started." Mr. Thompson says sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, if you put half of much enthusiasm into your studies, your grade average would be much higher than a C." He says, looking at her pointedly. With a puff of annoyance she collapses back into her seat, clearly pissed off.

Phil raises his hand, waiting for Mr. Thompson's attention.

"Yes Phil?" He asks.

"May I use the bathroom Sir?" Phil asks quietly.

"Sure, go right ahead." The lecturer agrees, knowing Phil to be one of the more sensible of his students.

Phil pulls himself up from his seat and leaves the room, heading down the corridor.

"Now, if I was Dan, where would I hide…?" Phil mumbles, looking up and down the hallways as he passes them. He spots a door towards the end of one of the English departments, slightly ajar. He knows that room was used for the storage of old files and the fax machines, so the fact that someone had opened it is immediately suspicious.

Keeping his footsteps light, Phil walks up to the door, looking through the frosted glass and seeing a figure shift in the corner slightly. Recognising the outline immediately, Phil smirked, a plan forming in his head. He gripped the door handle gently, counting to three in his head before swinging the door open quickly and bursting inside.

"What do you think you're doing in here young man?!" Phil boomed, closing the door behind him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I was just trying to find my boyfriend, but I got chased, I didn't know what to- wait. Phil?!" Dan rushed, looking at the giggling man in disbelief.

"Ha-ha you should have seen your face!" Phil laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh you absolute dick! I thought I was in so much trouble!" Dan squawks indignantly, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Aw c'mon, I was just getting payback for all the times you scared me!" Phil grins, reaching to loop his arms around Dan's waist. "So stop pouting."

Phil leans over to kiss at Dan's pouting lips until the brunette can't keep it up any longer and kisses back eagerly.

"You're too good at making me not angry…" Dan grumbles, breaking the kiss to lean his head against Phil's forehead.

"I know" Phil grins, poking his tongue out. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh yeah!" Dan beams, remembering that he was in fact there for a reason. "I was editing this morning and I found your MacBook charger under the sofa. I thought you might need it today since you use your laptop for everything, so I brought it to you like a good boyfriend. Well, until I got mobbed by a group of screaming girls…"

Phil shakes his head in disbelief.

"That could only happen to you." Phil laughs. "Thanks for bringing my charger though. I didn't even notice I didn't have it with me."

"Don't mention it; I needed to take a break from editing anyway." Dan admits. "But since I'm here… how bout you ditch your lecture and skip with me? We can go get shakeway?"

"As amazing as that sounds right now, I really can't. Today's lecture has some important study notes for my degree, I really can't miss it." Phil says apologetically. "But I'll see you at home later? I'll bring Chinese food home for you."

"You always know what to say." Dan grins, huddling closer to Phil. "I'll let you get back to class if you give me a goodbye kiss."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Phil smirks, letting their lips meet again.

"Okay, now I really have to go!" Phil pants minutes later, taking the charger Dan had brought him. "See you at home!"

"Bye! Love you!" Dan calls, watching Phil jog back to his lesson.

"Okay, you're all dismissed." Mr. Thompson calls, going to sit behind his desk.

Most of the class ran out the door, having put their stuff away in the last ten minutes, eager to leave. Phil took his time putting everything away, not seeing the need in rushing. He walked through the corridors towards the exit with his bag thrown over his shoulders, noticing a bit of commotion ahead of him. Finally reaching the door, he looks toward the college gates, seeing a mob of people huddled around something.

Choosing to get a closer look, he walks closer to the crowd, realising that the 'something' was in fact a 'someone'.

Dan was leaning against the school gates, the group around him either asking for pictures of vying for his attention. At the front of the group stood Sophie, who was standing uncomfortably close to Dan, using any excuse to touch him.

"So Dan, why are you here?" Phil heard her purr, trying to puff her chest out as much as possible.

"I'm waiting for someone." Dan smiled politely, clearly uncomfortable with her proximity.

"Really? Who? You don't have a girlfriend do you?" She simpers, being embarrassingly obvious.

Dan can't help but laugh in amusement.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Dan admits.

"Well in that case why don't you ditch whoever you're waiting for and hang out with me?" Sophie grins, running her hand along Dan's arm. Dan immediately shies away from the touch and looks up in time to catch Phil's eye.

A smile blossoms on Dan's face and he immediately turns towards him.

"No thanks, I'm good." He mutters to Sophie, clearly distracted.

"Oh ignore him." Sophie mutters, following Dan's line of sight. "That's just creepy Lester. He's just a weirdo, pay no attention."

Dan shrugs Sophie's hands off him and pushes through the crowd of people towards Phil. With every step Phil feels his blush getting brighter, feeling the eyes of the group landing on him one by one.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Phil whispers, not meeting Dan's eyes. "I said I'd see you at home."

"You don't want me here?" Dan asks, sounding hurt. Phil immediately looks to Dan at the sound, not trying to upset hurt him.

"No, of course I want you here Dan. I always want you with me, no matter where, it's just…" Phil trails off.

"It's just what?" Dan asks confused.

"It's just that they already pick on me as it is. Now that they know I'm dating their favourite Youtuber I'll never see the end of it." Phil groans.

"Aw c'mon Phil, who cares what they think? They're just jealous because you're smart, funny, unbelievably hot and to top it off, they now know you have an equally unbelievably hot boyfriend." Dan teases, winking at Phil.

"Dan!" Phil laughs shoving him lightly, unable to keep the frown on his face. "Actually shut up!"

"C'mon Phil, you know it's true! I'm a hunky piece of Man-flesh!" Dan teases him, glad to lighten Phil's spirit. He loops his arms around Phil's neck and smiles when he sees Phil's blush.

"This is so weird, usually at home it's you who initiates anything and you're the one who has to calm me down about things…" Dan smirks, glancing around at the group who had circled around them, watching their every move.

"Hey Phil, how bout we give them a real show?" Dan whispers, nudging Phil's forehead with his own.

"W-what?" Phil stutters, the blush still clear on his face.

"Aw c'mon, don't act all shy on me now Phil Lester. Kiss me." Dan smirks.

"But Dan-"

"Phil."

"Dan I ca-"

"Damn it Phil, just fucking kiss me." Dan demands.

Phil grabs Dan's head in his hands and pulls him forward, crushing their lips together in a passionate embrace. They melt into the kiss immediately, forgetting about their audience. Dan smirks against Phil's lips when feels Phil's hands trail down his back and slide Dan's back pockets, groping him slightly.

They pull away panting, looking into each other's eye's with goofy smiles. They hear someone clear their throat loudly, and they both look at the crowd around them. They're greeted with a sea of faces, most of them blushing or gawping, but at the front is a pissed off Sophie.

"Oi Lester, what the fuck it this?" she demands.

"Well if it wasn't obvious already, this is Dan, My boyfriend of the last four years." Phil states, taking Dan's hand and feeling more confident than he ever has around his class mates. "What is it that you don't get?"

"Bu- You. And him. But you're- and he's so-. I mean you-" she spits, clearly unhappy.

"Tsk tsk Sophie." Dan tuts. "I thought you were doing an English degree? You're not going to pass with sentence structure that poor."

With a screech of anger, Sophie turns and pushes through the crowd, sending glares towards anyone who laughed at Dan's remark.

Turning back to Phil, Dan smiles, running his fingers through Phil's fringe.

"There, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Dan asks.

"I'll get back to you on that one; I think your proximity is clouding my rational judgment." Phil mutters. "But thank you."

"Oh don't worry, this wasn't a freebie. I believe I was promised Chinese food and mind-blowing sex?" Dan grins.

"Yeah Yeah, You'll get your Chinese food soon enough. And all sex with me is mind-blowing." Phil brags.

"So you're not saying no to the sex then?" Dan leers.

Phil shoves Dan playfully and walks towards the gates.

"Let's just go home, you nerd." Phil smiles, wondering what he did to get so lucky.


End file.
